


F-R-E-E that spells FREE

by Sevvyhonda



Category: FreeCreditReport.com Commercials, Freecreditreport.com
Genre: I am the villain., Just found out these are nine years old holy shit, M/M, like this fic if you cry every time, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvyhonda/pseuds/Sevvyhonda
Summary: Two victims of bad circumstance meet and hit it off immediately.Subcompact guy is Daniel, Bike guy is Lucas.





	F-R-E-E that spells FREE

**Author's Note:**

> my life has gone to hell

Maybe it was the dead heat of summer, that dry kind of warmth that felt like you were being toasted alive.

Maybe it was the fact that his luck had been bad since birth, and he knew his bike chain would snap before he got to work.

No matter the reason, they met. 

[INCOMING TEXT]

‘Hey, its your uber. im here.’

Lucas sighed in relief. The car was a bit late, and he was starting to worry that it wouldn’t come.

He adjusted his collar, brushed the cat fur off himself, and walked out the door and downstairs to the sidewalk. 

He was wearing a long island t-shirt, having just gotten off a short vacation. He didn’t have many other light shirts, and it was too hot for sleeves. His biceps were on full display. 

Daniel almost coughed up his latte. Seing this perfect ten strolling casually towards his car, light sweat giving a soft shine to his skin, walking towards his car...

”I- Uh-“

”Is this your car?”

Daniel just nodded, mouth clamped shut to keep from embarassing himself further.

Lucas walked around to the side and sat down, leaning back against the seat to enjoy the AC. Daniel struggled to keep his eyes on the road. 

Every time he braked, the car screamed in agony. Every time he stopped braking, the car hissed like a pissed snake was caught in the engine. Knowing how shit this car was, there might be. 

The ride was slow. Stop-and-go traffic mixed with assholes constantly cutting him off was enough to throw off Lucas’s work schedule by twenty minutes, at least.

With every passing moment, Daniel became more and more ashamed with himself. 

He should’ve checked his credit score on FREECREDITREPORT.COM, shouldn’t he? Maybe his car would’ve been suitable transport for this dreamboat if he had. 

They arrived at the restaurant, and Daniel had to wake Lucas up. His skin was as soft as wool.

Lucas smiled, shook Daniel’s hand, and left. 

...And left in daniel’s hand was a number, a time, and the words ‘Call me’.

Holy shit. 


End file.
